Our Mafioso's
by XAnimeBunnyX
Summary: You generally had a good time with them.
1. FEAR KIRA!: Hibari

You nervously walked up to the prefect's door to place the chocolates down. You could vision all of it.

_'I enjoyed your chocolates Y/N.'_

_'Oh Kyoya~' he then picks you up and kisses you senseless._

_*Triumphant music plays in background *_

Ahem. Yeah, that may have been a bit too cliché. And this was Hibari we were talking about_._ He'd probably whack the chocolates away and then precede to tonfa the shit out of you.

You breathed in and placed the expensive candy down before knocking. You attempted to run for it but somehow managed to trip up on the porch step falling flat on your face. You heard a door open and looked behind you to see the bored prefect. He looked at your sprawled out form and raised an eyebrow.

"Herbivore what do you think you're doing?" he asked jadedly.

"I err was inspecting your...uh...FEAR KIRA!" you yelled before you scampered pathetically from the scene tripping up again on your way. Hibari just smirked before looking down at the box of chocolates. He opened it and chuckled before popping one into his mouth.

"Happy Valentine's Day Y/N."


	2. Quit For Me: Hayato

"Hey Hayato" you propped yourself up on your elbow and looked at the silver haired bomber. He grunted before taking another drag off the cancer stick.

"You love me right?" he faced you and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah...why?" he exhaled another breath of smoke.

"If you love me," you pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and pursed your lips, "you'd quit this disgusting habit."

"Tch" he snatched it back and was about to put it in his mouth before looking back at you.

"Hayato..."

"...Fine" he chucked the stick in a random direction before moving in to kiss you.

"Eugh, get away from me-"

_Twitch._

"You stink of tobacco."

_The things he does for you._


	3. Extreme: Ryohei

Ryohei had just won another boxing match; however you still felt the need to congratulate him. But this time you'd give him a taste of his own medicine. You hurried to the changing rooms where the active boxer would be changing.

"Hey Ryohei!" you waved at him. He had just finished his shower and was drying himself off.

"Y/N!" he jogged up to you, "What did you want?" he swung the towel around his shoulder.

"Ohh, just wanted to say that um...CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR _EXTREME_ WIN!" you pumped your fists in the air with a wild expression on your face.

"VOOOH THANKS Y/N! IT WAS AN _EXTREME_ MATCH!" the oblivious boxer grabbed your shoulders roughly, fire flaming around him. The whole changing room looked at you two, mouths ajar.

"Eh?" It was him who was meant to be the stunned one but this had taken it to a whole new level of extreme.

"Hey Ryohei, why don't you ask her out now man?"


	4. Touches: TYLReborn

His kisses, his touches. They all meant nothing. Those hands have been elsewhere. It was obvious. Anytime he was away from you, you were sure he had another woman in his arms or in the bed. You were just another one of his many 'lovers'.

"Reborn stop it." You shifted uncomfortably in your chair.

"Lo non voglio [1]" he chuckled as he carried on kissing your neck, hands slowly sliding up your leg.

"I'm not your whore...Tch! Stop that!" you smacked his hand away.

He clenched his jaw and looked at you silently.

"You've changed Y/N. From what I recall..." he slid his hand upwards reaching your panties, stroking softly, "You'd be enjoying this." He said huskily, licking the shell of your ear.

"Aa-aah...Reborn~" you gripped onto his hand in your panties tightly.

He chuckled softly, "There we go." 

[1] Lo non voglio - I don't want to.


	5. Batting Cages: Takeshi

"Alright, hold the bat like this" your baseball devotee of a boyfriend had wanted to take you to the batting cages today. So far so good.

"Okay get ready, the ball's coming." All of a sudden Takeshi's face changed into a much more serious one as his grip on the bat.

"T-Takeshi, you okay?" he pulled the bat back and whacked the ball out the batting cages far off into the distance. Though the sheer force of Takeshi's immense swing caused you to fall out of his grip and onto the grass, landing flat on your face. You landed with a muffled 'oof' the bat having fallen to the ground beside you.

"Sorry haha! Guess I got caught up in the moment...are you okay Y/N?" The embarrassed teen scratched his head nervously.

"Mmphm"

"...eh?"


	6. Way To Go Juudaime!: Hayato

"Go for it Juudaime!" Hayato was currently trying to persuade Tsuna in asking you out, for he had liked you for a long time now.

"A-alright I'll give it a go." Tsuna finally budged his lazy ass and mustered up the courage to ask you out.

He walked up to you timidly scratching the back of his head before looking back at an encouraging Gokudera. He shot him a worried look and looked back at you.

"E-er Y/N chan p-please erm well would you like...to go out sometime?" he pursed his lips, eyes hopeful.

An awkward silence filled the room as you just looked at the brown haired teen uncomfortably. Realising he was still waiting for an answer you spoke up.

"Oh yeah, sure! Pick me-" you looked behind him; There stood your all time crush, Hayato. He looked...lost?

"...Pick me up at six." you gave him a fake smile.

Hayato looked at you two, bleak. You had said yes. How bad he wanted to be Tsuna right now. If only he knew you felt the same way.

"Way to go Juudaime!"


	7. Stinky:Ken

You were lying on your stomach on the floor, propped up on your elbows flipping through a magazine.

"These designs are frickin' ugly." You wrinkled your nose in disgust.

Out of the blue Ken caged your body with his, hovering on top of you.

"I wanna' show you something." he nuzzled your neck before licking on it.

"Go on then~" you whispered seductively.

"KEN!" You quickly shoved yourself away from him.

"What?"

"Y-You STINK!"


End file.
